Everyone deserves forgivness
by Anemonia
Summary: Maedhros and Maglor are out camping with Elrond and Elros. Suddenly Elrond disappears and the happy day out turns into a nightmare. When they finally find him he is not alone. Who is it that they find? What will Maedhros do when he finds someone with a similar past?
1. Intro

**Elvish transalation** _ **(Ps. I have made my own words for some were not to be found. Uncle is one.)**_

Sindarin:

Ellon/ ellyn – Male elf/elves

Elleth/ellith – Female elf/elves

Adar/ada – Father/daddy

Muindor – Brother

Adarhawn – Father's brother

Nin hen – My child

Othar - Warrior

Quenya:

Atar – Father Haru - Grandfather

Amil – Mother Haruni - Grandmother

Fwir - Sister's daughter (niece) Siel - Granddaughter

Amiltoron – Mother's brother (uncle)

Yonyo – Boy

Onwe – Child

Indyo - Grandchild


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*No one's POV*

After weeks of endless raining, the sun had deemed it time to let some rays peek through the clouds. On this particular day an odd family decided to go camping. While Maedhros was away looking for dinner, Maglor lit a fire for the evening. Elrond and Elros was currently exploring the area around the campsite when suddenly a little rabbit jumped up in front of Elrond. Elros who was captivated by the birds in the trees did not see his brother going after the rabbit in an attempt to befriend it. As Elrond walked deeper and deeper into the woods he soon lost the rabbit and that's when he looked around. He realised that he was completely alone and did not know where he was and after some time trying to remember where he had come from, he sat down on the forest floor and started crying silently.

As Elros soon realised that he did not hear his brother's voice anymore or feel his presence he looked around and did not find him. He thought that maybe Elrond had went back to Maglor so he did the same. When he came back to the campsite he found Maglor and Maedhros making dinner but no Elrond. _"Ah Elros there you are, is Elrond behind you? The dinner is soon ready."_ Maglor exclaimed happily. Elros froze and stared at them. Elrond was not with them? But where could he be then? Maedhros saw the look in the child's face and realised that something was wrong. _"Elros where is Elrond, is he not with you?"_ At this Maglor took a closer look at Elros and saw that the child looked nervous. _"H-he was behind me a while ago but then I saw some birds and when I looked towards him, he was gone. I thought he was here with you at first…"_ He stopped then and felt tears threatening to fall. At this, Maedhros grabbed his sword and walked towards where Elros had come from. _"Maglor take care of Elros and stay here, I will see if I can find him. He cannot have wandered too far away."_ With that he disappeared into the forest. But it seemed as he had. After an hour Maedhros returned, without Elrond. By now all three of them were worried about the lost boy. They decided to get some sleep and get up early for it was not a good idea to walk around in a dark forest. Worried they then went to sleep.

Elrond at the moment were still were he had stopped but he had now managed to fall into asleep. Suddenly a noise awoke him from his light slumber. He listened, it sounded like a harp. _"A harp!"_ He said to himself. _"Ada Maglor always plays on his harp maybe it is him."_ He quickly got up and followed the sound with renewed hope. After a while the harps tunes got louder and louder until he came into a clearing. It was a beautiful clearing. There was a beautiful lake that shimmered in the moonlight and he then saw the harper, but it was not Maglor that was sitting by the small lake and playing at his small harp. It was a maiden with pale blonde hair in a white dress. The harp she was playing on was enormous. It was taller than her as she sat there playing. The harp was in a shiny brown colour with green leaves carved out. One could easily see the forest theme in it. Elrond stood there and listened to the beautiful melody that flowed through the clearing. He did not realised that he had started crying until the softest voice he had ever heard called out to him _. "Why do you cry onwe?"_ Then the harper stopped playing and put the harp away from her lap. It stood proud and tall, when she then raised herself from the stone she had been sitting on, she still could not reach over the harp and it made him wonder if uncle Maedhros could reach over it. Slowly she then made her way over to the small elfling. _"Do not cry onwe, what is the matter?"_ She said as she stopped and kneeled before him. At first he did not know if he could trust her but then saw that she meant no harm and decided to trust her _"I-I wandered off alone into the forest a-and then lost my way back to my family."_ He managed to say between hiccups. _"Shh don't worry they will surely find you. My camp is not far away and if you want to you can stay with us for the night and then in the morning we will help you find your family."_ He nodded and took her hand that she had stretched out towards him. Then she hummed a soft tune and suddenly the enormous harp shrinked into a small one. With big eyes, Elrond looked at the maiden. _"How did you do that?"_ He asked. She laughed. _"It was just a simple little spell that makes me able to carry my harp with me wherever I want to. Now let's get to the camp shall we?"_ And with that they left the clearing. Soon they came to a large campsite with over a dozen large tents. In the middle of the campsite there was a big fire burning. Around the fire was a lot of men and women that were eating, laughing and singing. Then he soon realised that this was not humans but elves. With big eyes he followed the maiden and they made their way over to the elves. Soon all the beautiful singing ended and everyone looked over at them. One of the ellyn, he looked like he was the leader walked over to them. He was tall, almost as tall as uncle Maedhros and he had long golden blonde hair that turned a deeper shade of molten gold in the light from the fire. _"Fwir what is this for a surprise you have brought us?"_ The ellon said. Elrond hid behind the maiden that seemed to be named Fwir, the ellon looked scary when he stared at him. Her name sounded elvish but it was not Sindarin so he did not know what it meant. _"I was playing on my harp by the lake when this little one suddenly showed up amiltoron. He said that he had wondered away from his family and lost the way back."_ The ellon named Amiltoron as Elrond then thought, looked at Elrond smiled and kneeled down to his level _. "Hello onwe, what were you doing with your family?"_ Elrond looked at him, he looked less scary now when they were on the same level. _"We were out camping, and my name is not Onwe its Elrond!"_ The last words he said a bit louder. The ellon laughed and then said. _"Well I see that you do not understand Quenya. It means child in Quenya which is an old language from Valinor."_ Elrond looked surprised. _"Quenya, Valinor?" "Yes and…oh how stupid of me, we have not introduced ourselves. My name is Tulcaner and the lady that found you is Lindaliel my sister's daughter."_ Elrond looked at them confused at their new names _. "So your names are not amiltoron and Fwir then…."_ At this everyone laughed at loud to Elrond's embarrassment. _"No young Elrond, amiltoron means uncle and nesayelde means sister daughter in Quenya." "Oh…"_ Was all Elrond could say _. "Do not feel embarrassed about that onwe, it's just rare for them to see a child."_ Lindaliel smiled at him. _"Yes, ever since you grew up there has been no one to throw around in the air!"_ At this Lindaliel blushed a bit and then turned to her uncle _. "Do you want me to tell everyone about the bath incident amiltoron or will you be quiet?"_ At this, Tulcaner instantly quietened and said no more. This made everyone else laugh even louder. Then, Lindaliel turned towards Elrond again. _"Come and we will get something to eat, you look famished."_ Elrond was about to reply when suddenly his stomach answered for him. Lindaliel laughed softly and said: " _Guess I was right huh."_ With that, they made they made their way over to the food and ate dinner before Lindaliel tucked him into a cot in her tent. When he finally was laying there he started to think about his family, his heart felt heavy with worry for them. Then Lindaliel started stroking his hair and sang a lullaby for him.

 _ **"Sleepsong"**_

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

Soon he had fallen into slumber and images of magical maidens and harps filled his dreams. As she sat there and sang for him she suddenly started coughing. Quietly as to not wake the little one, she made her way over to a bag filled with herbs and bottles. One bottle was filled with a strange substance that she drank from and soon the coughing stopped. She felt a bit weak but as she lost her balance for a second, strong arms were there to catch her and help her into another cot _. "Are you alright fwir?"_ The voice of her uncle asked. _"Yes amiltoron I am alright now, just a bit tired."_ He looked at her concerned. _"Just take it slowly, we are still far away from home and we don't want you to get worse so far away from safety."_ She smiled at him. _"I promise that I will take it easy."_ Tulcaner then smiled at his niece, kissed her forehead and left the tent.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Maglor's POV*

I woke up early to find Maedhros already out and making breakfast. Elros was still asleep and I decided to leave him be. When I finally made my way over to my brother he turned his head towards me and nodded at me. _"Morning Nelyo, have you slept well?"_ He turned to me again. _"Morning brother, no I haven't."_ I sighed knowing what he meant _. "Ada Maglor, uncle Maedhros will we find Elrond today?"_ Elros' voice came from behind us. I turned towards him. _"Of course we will Elros, we will find him before the day is over."_ At least that is what I hoped. Soon we had eaten and packed our things. When we finally made our way into the part of the forest where Elrond were last seen. It did not take long before we found a trail. He seemed to have followed an animal, a rabbit I saw from the footprints. After a while the two pair of tracks we had been following turned into one. Soon the track stopped under a tree where it seemed like Elrond probably had laid down to rest. We looked around but did not find him. I was starting to get really worried now.

*Maedhros' POV*

It looked like Maglor soon would panic. We had spent hours of trying to find Elrond but without result. Then as we almost lost hope, Elros yelled: _"Ada Maglor, uncle Maedhros I found footprints!"_ Maglor and I hurried towards where Elros were and there indeed in the grass were some almost invisible tracks that we could follow. After some time we came into a clearing. We looked around and then I noticed it. _"Maglor look here."_ I said calmly but I could feel the panic slowly rising. _"Someone else were here. Elrond must have followed him." "Or he was forced."_ Maglor silently said with panic clear in his voice. Then he quickly stood up. _"Elros come over here and don't leave our sight, is that clear."_ Elros scrambled over to us quickly and grabbed Maglor's left sleeve. _"Yes."_ He said. Maglor nodded and now we followed the new tracks deeper into the forest. After about an hour we suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like people talking. Then we suddenly heard a very familiar voice yell: _"No stop, please stop it, help me!"_ At this we started running in pure panic and broke into another clearing. By the opposite side there was a small river and there was also Elrond. _"Unhand him filth!"_ I said, filled with anger. But was met me was something entirely different. Elrond seemed to be having a water fight with what seemed to be a maiden. They both turned towards us and that's when I saw her face. Beauty, pure beauty was all I could think of as I lost myself into the sight before me.

*Lindaliel's POV*

As the water fight went on a cold threatening voice filled the clearing. Both the elfling and the elleth looked up. There in the other side of the clearing was two ellyn and an elfling. _"They found me."_ I could hear Elrond whisper beside me. Then he started running towards them. The other elfling that looked like a copy of Elrond started running to. _"Muindor!"_ They both yelled at the same time. I then realized that it was his lost family. I could not help but smile at the reunion as one of the ellyn made his way over towards the elflings. The other soon followed suit and then they were all hugging Elrond. _"Where have you been? I, your uncle and Elros have been worried sick about you!"_ The dark haired ellon said. _"I was chasing a rabbit and got lost but then I heard this beautiful music and thought it was you so I followed it, but it was not you it was Lindaliel and she helped me. She brought me to her camp and let me rest there. We had just finished lunch when we arrived here and then you came."_ After the explanation the family turned to me. The dark haired ellon then stood up and walked over to me. _"You must be Lindaliel I presume?"_ I smiled at him. _"Yes I am and you must be his beloved ada, Maglor am I correct?"_ He tensed a bit but relaxed when he seemed not to get the reaction he seemed to be waiting for. _"Yes I am, over there is my brother Maedhros and Elros who is Elrond's" "Brother I know, Elrond has told us a lot about you. He even tried to see how high my amiltoron was and if he was longer than his who I presume then is…Maedhros."_ Said ellon walked over to us with the children at his heels. _"Yes I am indeed Maedhros their….uncle and…did you just say uncle in Quenya?"_ I looked at them confused. _"Yes, Quenya and Westron are the only languages that I have been taught."_ Both of the ellyn looked at me. _"Strange, most Sindar only speak Sindarin."_ Maglor said. _"Well then I can ease your mind and say that I am not a Sindar."_ They looked at me curiously, we stood there for a while until a voice suddenly broke the silence. _"Lindaliel, Elrond where are you!?"_ I turned around. _"Over here, we're over here!"_ Soon Tulcaner came into sight but stopped as he saw the new arrivals. _"It seems like everytime you go into the forest to play you manage to ensnare people nesayelde."_ He then walked over to Maglor and Maedhros. _"My name is Tulcaner and as I see you have met my nesayelde here."_ He looked at Elrond and his eyes widened as he saw Elros to. Then he bent down to their level. _"My my, this handsome young yonyo must be Elros, am I correct?"_ Elrond giggles and nods. _"Yes this is my muindor."_ Then amiltoron stands up and looks at Maedhros and Maglor again. Suddenly I realize why Elrond tried to see how tall my amiltoron was. He and lord Maedhros were the same hight. _"Now I know why he asked for your height amiltoron. You and lord Maedhros are the same hight!"_ At this I could not help but let out a small giggle. My amiltoron just smiled at me and then said. _"Well I guess you have been searching the whole day for this onwe here, what do you say about some food?"_ Lord Maedhros nodded. _"Yes some food would be very welcomed thank you."_ Then my amiltoron clapped his hand together. _"Good, fwir don't forget your harp we are leaving now."_ I wrinkled my nose at him. _"It was just one time it will never happen again!"_ Then I went over towards my harp that in the moment were a small one and grabbed it. I then quickly made my way over to the rest of the group. Soon we were on our way back to the camp. I ended up walking beside lord Maedhros. I looked up at him. He was indeed tall. He must have noticed me looking for he soon turned his eyes towards me. _"Ah sorry I did not mean to stare. I just happened to like you hair, it has a beautiful colour."_ He smiled at this a little before answering. _"No need to apologize. Many before you had shared the same curiosity."_ I then lowered my eyes and saw his right hand or rather what was left of what once had been the place where a hand had been _. "What happened to your hand?"_ He seemed to tense at this and I regreted asking. _"Y-you don't need to answer, excuse me for being so rude I did-"_ My ranting was interupted by a cough which then were followed by another.

*No One's POV*

The rest of the group soon quietened as the sounds of coughing grew louder. When they turned around they saw Lindaliel leaning into Maedhros as he tried to hold her up while looking at her worried. Before anyone could react, Tulcaner had walked over towards the couple and picked the elleth up. _"Elrond I trust that you know the way back, I must hurry back with Lindaliel. It's just around the corner, can you do it?"_ Elrond puffed his chest up a bit. _"Yes sir I can do it."_ Tulcaner then smiled at the elfling but it was soon turned into a frown as Lindaliel's coughing grew worse. Without a word, he turned around and started jogging down the path and disappearing around some trees. The other's started walking until Elros voiced everyones silent question. _"What was wrong with her?"_ Elrond answered that question. _"She fell ill during an incident that they did not want to tell me and these coughes is only a part of it. They are only the surface of everything, I was told. She did not want to scare me so that was all that was said."_ Soon they had turned around a corner and a camp laid in front of them. As they slowly made their way through the camp, an ellon walked over to them _. "I heard that young master Elrond here found his family at last. My name is Maethor, I am the captain here."_ Maglor smiled. _"Yes we are indeed the lost family. Thank you for taking care of him."_ Maethor laughed. _"It was a pleasure. We have not seen an elfling since our princess was little." "Your princess?"_ Maedhros asked curiously. Maethor instantly grew solemn. _"I was not supposed to say that, please forget what I said. Lord Tulcaner will be in the tent in the middle. If you stay long enough then maybe you will be able to hear our beloved lady Lindaliel sing and play on her harp. Good day."_ And with that, the captain left the small family. They continued to walk and some elves stopped to say hello to Elrond but soon they had reached the tent. Coughs could be heard from inside and just as they were to enter, a healer with a bloodied towel exited the tent. She stopped and looked at them. _"If you could just wait then I am sure that lord Tulcaner will be outside in a moment."_ They nodded, eyes at the bloodied towel. The healer noticed it. _"Don't worry about the blood, she is used to it."_ Then the healer left. They stood there waiting and soon, Tulcaner emerged from the tent. _"Ah you're here, good let's see if there is some dinner shall we?"_ Maglor smiled and nodded knowing that what had occurred wasn't anything that should be brought up _. "That would be well needed thank you."_ Maedhros waited quietly in the back of the group and when they left for dinner he sneaked into the tent instead. He looked around. It was simple yet elegant. _"Lord Maedhros?"_ He quickly turned towards where the voice had come from and saw Lindaliel laying on a simple bed. She looked pale, tired and very fragile. _"My mistake milady. I just wanted to see if you were alright, I became worried when the healer left the tent with a bloodied towel."_ She looked at him for a moment before she smiled and patted on a chair next to the bed. _"Would you like to sit down?"_ He flashed her a tiny smile before he sat down. There were a silence before he asked. _"What caused you this illness lady Lindaliel?"_ She looked at him. _"If I tell you about that, will you tell me about how you lost your hand?"_ He stared at her for a moment before quietly saying. _"Alright but I tell you, it's not a nice story."_ She laughed. _"Well clearly you have not heard mine yet."_ He looked at her curiously. _"I guess I can begin then."_ Lindaliel said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Lindaliel's POV*

" _I was not that old when it happened. I and my atar was going to our usual place where I was tought how to play on the harp. That same day he gave his own to me. It's the one that I carry with me everywhere. My amil was in the forges, where she almost always are. She is our kingdoms greatest smith, it would be hard to find someone with greater skills than hers."_ At this lord Maedhros chuckled. _"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt but my atar is…was a very skilled smith. He was in our kingdom the greatest smith we had seen."_ I had to laugh at that. _"Well then you know how busy someone who loves their work and forge are. Well as I said. We had played for some hours when suddenly my atar stopped. He heard something and then it all happened so fast. Orcs flew out from between the trees and started attacking us. I was so scared since I had never seen an orc nor wielded any weapon. My atar blew in his horn, calling for aid. He fought bravely but he was cut down from behind. I saw as he struggled to stay alive but then finally guards came to our rescue. Sadly in the battle, I was dragged away by orcs and when the others had realised this, it was too late. I spent three years in their clutches until finally my amil and amiltoron came and saved me. But during the tortures they had poisoned me with something and it almost claimed my life. When they had managed to save me from it they discovered something. The poison has ruined my body and I would never be able to live a normal life. I sometimes get seizures that starts with coughing blood and then my body starts shaking and I can't control it. Luckily they found a something that would take the seizures away for the moment, but I would never be rid of them. It has made me very weak. I used to love helping my amil in the forges and hoped to become a great smith like her but that future was ruined by this incident. My amil died during my rescue when she tried to protect me, she was cut down from behind."_ I smiled at him sadly and wiped away a tear but then lightened up. _"Well now I have told my story, you have to tell yours now!"_ He smiled nervously and after some silence he launched into his tale.

*Maedhros' POV*

" _After I had recovered from this I gave the throne to my uncle and after some battles I and my brother came upon these two children that we decided to take in and then it came to this."_ I finished slowly. It actually felt good to talk about it and Lindaliel was a good listener. She looked at me with those beautiful clear eyes an…I just thought she was beautiful? No don't tell me I am falling for her. She can't love me, a monster, a kinslayer and a murderer. Hopefully she would not found out who we were but I guess I had spoken to soon. _"You are a Feanorian, the oldest one Nelyofinwe Feanorion aren't you?"_ That question cut deeper than any blade I have ever felt. She found my secret. _"Y-yes, that's me."_ I looked away full of shame, awaiting the hatred I knew would come. _"Do not be ashamed for who you are. The mortals kill eachother without a thought why should that be any different just because we are immortal. We just die for some time before we are reborn again."_ I looked at her. _"I know of all your deeds for they have not gone unnoticed in our kingdom. But do not fret for we are shunned by everyone in Arda and yet we have done nothing to earn it."_ I looked at her confused. _"How can you be shunned for doing nothing?"_ She smiled at me sadly. _"I am a Laerquendi, as are my people around us. We are on our way back to Lindalenor. We have been looking for people we could help. Sadly if we do not hide who we are, we are more likely to be killed than thanked."_ At first my hand gripped my sword but then I loosened my grip. She did not look like a servant of Morgoth, but then who was I to judge. I was in the same situation as her people. _"All of you have been so kind, it's hard to believe that you are on Morgoth's side."_ It must have hit a sore spot and I immediately regreted it. _"We are not servants of Morgoth! We were found and saved by the vala Melkor that took care of us and made sure that we survived. Then when he could no longer keep the darkness that had taken over and chained him away, he made sure that the other valar found us. When it then was found out that Melkor had taken care of us we were thrown out of Valinor since everyone thought that we were besotted with darkness and evil. Morgoth and Melkor is two different beings. It's just not many who know it. Melkor was taken captive by the dark being that is known as Morgoth and is now used by this monster. So don't ever say a bad thing about Melkor, About Morgoth you can say anything you want but never use the name Melkor in a bad way. He is the reason the Laerquendi is alive at all."_ After the angry outburst she sank down into the bed exhausted. _"I am sorry Lindaliel I did not mean to upset you. If I had known all this I would never have said anything."_ She waved her hand at me. _"You could not possibly have known this, only my people know it but before we could ask for help we were banished."_ I took her hand. _"I will never hold any ill feeling towards your people, you saved Elrond and for that we are so thankfull."_ She smiled at me. Then suddenly someone rushed into the tent. It was lord Tulcaner. _"Ah amiltoron what is the matter?"_ He stopped in the opening. _"Lord Maedhros disappeared so we had been looking for him for quite some time."_ I smiled sheepishly at the ellon. _"I am sorry for causing you trouble, I just wanted to make sure Lindaliel was fine."_ He then smiled. _"I understand, but maybe you should tell your brother that."_ Then he turned to Lindaliel. _"Fwir are you alright now?" "Yes amiltoron, I feel at the moment famished so why don't we head out and get some dinner Maedhros?"_ I smiled. _"I would be delighted, and I just had to ask. I have never heard a Laerquendi sing or play and I have heard that they are talented in the ways of music, would you play some for me?"_ She laughed and I could feel my heart melt at the beautiful sound. _"D-do y-you know what we are, h-how?"_ We both looked at Tulcaner who stood shocked at the opening with his hand on his sword as if in case I would…attack? _"I told him amiltoron, all of it. He knows everything and he has told me of his incidents to."_ I decided to show him that I meant no harm. _"I bear no ill feelings towards your people after hearing your version of the story, I believe what she has told me lord Tulcaner so you can rest easy."_ He relaxed at this and we soon made our way towards where dinner was served. I got scolded by my brother for running away but then we got to hear Lindaliel sing and play on her father's harp. It was so beautiful, much greater than Maglor's and I could see in his eyes that he thought the same.

*No one's POV*

As she sat down and started playing she soon opened her mouth and started singing.

" _ **The Parting Glass"**_

 _Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._

 _And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

 _And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

 _So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

 _Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away,_

 _And of all the sweethearts that ere I had, they wish me one more day to stay,_

 _But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not,_

 _I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

 _Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile_

 _There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled_

 _Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall._

 _So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

When she had finished the song she looked up and saw everyone looking at her in awe. Maedhros, Maglor, Elros and Elrond had tears in their eyes after hearing this enchanting music. Maedhros for some reason felt the urge to start singing with her even if he had never heard that song before. In the end, he refrained himself from do that. _"That….was beautiful. I have never heard something so beautiful in my whole life."_ Maglor managed to say. Lindaliel smiled gently. _"Thank you lord Maglor that was very kind of you to say. If you want to I can play another song."_ He nodded awestruck. She soon started to play on another song which Elrond recognized as the first song he had heard her sing when she found him in the forest.

 _ **"Sleepsong"**_

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

When the last tunes flew around in the air and the young boys had fallen asleep. Maglor and Maedhros took one twin each and was then shown a tent where they could stay for the night. After that they said goodnight to Lindaliel and retired.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **2 weeks later**

*No one's POV*

The two parties decided to stick together for two weeks so that their animals where rested and ready to continue on their road home. They had managed to create new bonds with eachother and friendships were made. Maedhros had realised that he enjoyed Lindaliel's company a lot more than he should. He tried to be near her as often as he could. Sadly it was now time to say goodbye.

The camp buzzed with activity as elves ran around packing for their journey home. Maedhros had yet again managed to sneak away to talk to Lindaliel. He spied her walking towards the tree line. He caught up to her. _"Lady Lindaliel please wait!"_ She turned around at his calls and stopped. _"Yes lord Maedhros?"_ He skidded to a stop in front of her. _"I just wanted to talk to you before we part ways."_ She motioned for him to join for a walk and they set off. After some moments of silence Maedhros spoke up: _"My lady I was just-""Please just call me Lindaliel."_ She smiled at him. He smiled _"Lindaliel….only if you call me Maedhros."_ She smiled again and nodded. _"So you are going home I understand?"_ He asked silently. _"Yes, we are finally going back home. It will be joyful to see everyone we left behind again."_ He nodded. _"Say Maedhros, I have a question….ehm…uh…..you see….."_ He looked down at her. She was fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress and blushed a lovely shade of pink. He could not help but find her utterly adorable while doing so. _"What is it you want to tell me Lindaliel?"_ She swallowed and looked him in the eye. _"I was just wondering that if you wanted to you could come with us and visit our home!"_ She exclaimed then hid her face in her hands and turned away. Maedhros chuckled at her in adoration. _"I would be honoured if it wasn't for my family."_ She turned towards him again. _"I know, I just…..I enjoyed your company a lot…..and hoped that it would last longer."_ Now it was his turn to turn a shade of pink. _"I-I did not know my company was so well met."_ She looked towards the camp then back at him. _"Well if you ever feel like you regret and want to go after us, then go east towards where the sun rises."_ With that she gave him a peck on his scarred cheek, turned around and skidded back to camp, leaving a bewildered and tomato red lord behind. He looked after her with a dazed look on his face and put his hand over the area that had been touched by lips softer than silk. After some minutes of just standing there Maglor suddenly came walking towards him. He had not realised that he was not alone anymore until said ellon spoke up. _"Maedhros I don't think I have ever seen you like this, is something the matter?"_ At first he was quiet and then he said _"I have fallen and it seems I cannot get up again, in fact I do not want to."_ Then he took his hand from his cheek and started heading back towards the camp. _"Fallen? Not get up? Maedhros you don't make any sense here!"_ Then Maglor hurried after his brother.

 **-Two hours later-**

Everything was now packed and everyone was ready to leave. Maglor and the twins had their horses ready so they mounted them and waited for Maedhros who were talking to Tulcaner. Lindaliel had disappeared and were not seen until now when she slowly made her way over to the talking ellyn on a white horse. _"Well I hope that your journey will be pleasant and you won't meet any danger ahead lord Maedhros. I also wish to thank you for sharing your company with Lindaliel, I can see that she has enjoyed it."_ At this Maedhros could feel his cheeks heathen up a bit but bit back the blush before Tulcaner could see it. _"My lord it was a pleasure to get to know her, she is a good friend."_ Then they saw said elleth make her way towards them. _"Ah Lindaliel there you are, I was wondering where you had run off to."_ She smiled at them gently. _"I was just taking a last look at the river amiltoron, nothing more. I was afraid I would miss your departure Maedhros but it seems my worries were for naught."_ Maedhros smiled back at her, happy that he could say farewell to her. _"I was hoping you would show up Lindaliel, I myself hoped that I would manage to bid my farewells to you."_ The two of them were so busy talking to eachother that they did not notice Tulcaner's knowing smile or that he left to talk with Maglor. After some minutes of talking they finally had to part. When the only thing keeping the two parties together was the final farewells. _"It was a pleasure of meeting you my friends may our paths cross in the future sometime."_ Tulcaner said. Maglor, Maedhros, Elrond and Elros smiled at them and said their farewells. Then they left in different directions. Maedhros and his family towards west, Tulcaner and his party towards east. Hours went by and soon they were back home again. But Maedhros was restless. He could not find peace in anything and it did not went unnoticed by anyone. So two days after their return Maglor faced him. _"Maedhros what is wrong, you have grown so restless and quiet, you look out the windows over the hills as if searching for something. Please tell me what is wrong?"_ Maedhros looked at his younger brother and sighed. Then he suddenly straightened himself and looked determined towards his brother. _"Brother I have to leave for some time. Something calls me away and I will go mad if I do not do this."_ Maglor looked at his brother. _"It's lady Lindaliel isn't it?"_ Maedhros stared shocked at his brother and started to splutter _: "No it's not, how, why…how!?"_ Maglor laughed at his older brother's reaction. _"Oh come on you did not think that nobody noticed when you two sneaked off to take long walks together? It is so obvious that you two have fallen for eachother"_ Maedhros looked at him a bit unsure _. "Is it really? I did not think that I loved her but it feels so wrong to not be around her, she does not judge me or my past, she does not care how I look either. It feels so right to be by her side and protect her."_ Maglor smiled at his brother. _"Go after her, you will regret it if you won't. Go after her, you can always come back and visit us. It's not like we will never see eachother again."_ Maedhros smiled at his younger brother. _"Thank you Maglor, I did not know what I would do without you."_ Then he did something he had not done for years. He hugged his brother, hard and then he left. Maglor was left in the hall looking after him. _"You deserve this brother"_ , he smiled and then left to search for his adoptive sons that probably has conjured up some new mischief to do.

*Maedhros' POV*

I felt my excitement overflowed as I hurriedly packed my bag and then run down to the stables. I found my brown stallion Othar in his box and quickly saddled him. _"We are going on a trip my friend, hopefully we will find our goal."_ He looked at me expectantly and whinnied happily. _"I am glad you agree my friend."_ Soon I hoisted myself up in the saddle and went east towards where the sun rises. _"I hope you wait for me Lindaliel."_

 **Somewhere else**

*Lindaliel's POV*

I suddenly woke up from my light slumber in the saddle. I sensed something in the west from the direction we came from. Amiltoron rode up beside me. _"Fwir is something wrong, you look lost in thought."_ I looked at him and smiled. _"He is following us."_ He must have known who I was talking about for he just smiled and nodded.

Days went by and I could sense his feä coming closer and closer. One evening when we had made up a camp I sensed that he was less than an hour away. I took my harp and made my way into that direction. I came into a beautiful clearing and found a rock which I sat down on, with a sweet tune I enlarged my harp and started playing, waiting for him to find me.

*Maedhros' POV*

We entered a forest and I had to jump of Othar since it would be harder to make our way through. I could sense her feä from somewhere within this forest and decided to let it guide me. I did not have to search for long. Suddenly a soft melody and a heavenly voice filled the forest and as I neared the center of the music I soon found her. Perched on a rock with the harp in her arms she played. My maiden. I had finally found my way back to her and I would not let her leave me. I will fight for her and protect her.

I made my way towards her and stopped in front of her. She finished the wonderful song and opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*No one's POV*

 _ **"Over The Rainbow"**_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream_

 _Really do come true_

She finished the song and opened her eyes. Right in front of her he stood proud and tall. She smiled at him gently. _"I knew you would come back, I sensed your feä."_ He smiled back at her and said _"I could not let you leave me, nor could I let myself leave you. I sensed your feä and it guided me here."_ Then they both looked at eachother for a while until the whinny from Othar broke the silence. _"We should head back to the camp now. Come everyone will be happy to see you again."_ She sang a sweet tune and the harp grew small once again. She then grabbed it and Maedhros hand, then they went back to the camp.

When they entered the camp they were met with surprised but happy greetings. Tulcaner made his way over. _"Ah I see, this is the reason you went into the forest huh. Like I said before, everytime you walk into the forest you always manage to ensnare some poor soul out there."_ Then he laughed and left them. _"Everyone seems happy, did we leave such an impact on you?"_ Maedhros said a little curious. _"Ah yes you did, especially Elrond and Elros."_ She smiled at him and they then went to have some supper.

 **2 ½ weeks later**

The company of elves were moving fast, they had finally reached their destination. Hopefully they would enter the forest and pass through the walls before dark. Maedhros had suddenly gone nervous. Lindaliel noticed it and looked at him concerned. _"Maedhros is something wrong?"_ He looked at her. _"No it's just….yeah…what if everyone get angry for me coming here. I mean, I am a kinslayer and I am…WAS one of those who hates your kind."_ She smiled at him. _"If we hated everyone that had wronged us we would not have gone through these travels to help others. By the way, we are a very forgiving people so there is no need to worry. If you have done something bad and regret it and do something to make up to it, then you will receive the forgivness you have asked for."_ He looked at her shocked. _"H-how can all of you be so forgiving. I mean, the others didn't even consider it a kinslaying if they killed a Laerquendi."_ She thought for a minute. _"I guess we are just tired of hating and living in fear. It's better to have many friends than many enemies."_ He nodded agreeing with her. They suddenly heard a shout from the front of the group and they looked ahead. A forest stood tall in front of them. _"Oh if we hurry we will reach the city in just a few hours!"_ Maedhros smiled at her excitement. _"What is your city like?"_ _"Oh it's wonderful. It is placed in the very heart of the forest. The walls are made out of the forest itself and nothing can break through it. You will feel it when we pass it. It's a beautiful place and very peaceful. We do not engage in battle if we do not have to but we have guards protecting both the forest and the kingdom. Since the forest protects us it's no more than right that we do the same."_ He nodded understandingly. It sounded like a logic thing to do. They rode in silence for a while until a horn sounded in the front of the party. In the distance, another horn answered the first and all horses started to move faster eager to get home. _"Looks like the horses s eager to get home."_ Maedhros said and chuckled. _"Yes we have been away for many weeks after all."_ Lindaliel smiled at him and along with everyone else, urged her horse into a canter. Soon in the distance, a white tower was seen. Soon they left the forest and went out on a hill. In front of them was a valley. A river cut through it and in the curve of it rose a magnificent white castle on a hill. Under it a city stretched out between the river and the mountains which rose high on the right side of the city. Maedhros saw a little village spread out on their side of the river and a white bridge made it able to cross over to the main part of the small kingdom. All he could do was gape in astonishment at the sight before him. Lindaliel smiled at him. _"How do you like Lindalenor?"_ He turned to her. _"I have to admit that I thought of something that would look more like Gondolin but this is so much closer to the nature and more carefree, the houses are spread out and simple yet beautiful. I love it!"_ She laughed at his enthusiasm. _"Good for you will now see the inside of it."_ And with that they made for the bridge. As they came closer they met elves who were herding sheep, cows or looked after horses that were running free. Everyone they met started waving and greet the long missed company who had finally decided to come home. As they went through the village, many elves came out to look at the returning host. Everywhere they could hear elves calling for their loved ones welcoming them home. Small elflings were running around and looking at the horses. Lindaliel halted the company. _"Those who lives in the village are now released from their duty. Return to your loved ones. Those who lives in the city will continue to the castle where you will then be released."_ Then she urged her horse forwards again and those who lived in the city followed her. Those who lived in the village left the host and embraced their loved ones who had awaited their return patiently. Everywhere there were joyful sounds of laughter and greetings. Maedhros could not help but smile at this. What a wonderful place to live in. When they finally came to the bridge they guards wearing simple yet strong leather armor. They stood tall and proud on either side of the bridge. Once again they stopped. _"My princess you have finally returned home!"_ At the guard's exclamation Maedhros stiffened. Lindaliel was a princess, their princess!? _"Yes, I am most delighted to finally be home again."_ She shot him an apologetic glance with a promise that she would talk to him about it soon. _"And who is this your grace? He is not one of us."_ Maedhros could feel stares being shot his way. He hoped no one would recognize him. _"This is Nelyofinwe Feanorion from the house of Finwe."_ At Lindaliel's words everyone quietened and looked at him with wide eyes. Some elves pulled their elflings to them and looked at him in fear. _"Do not worry for he is an ally. He has listened to our story and accepted them. He is a friend."_ At this all the tension left as if it was never there and something shocking happened. _"Well met prince Nelyofinwe, it is an honor to have you here."_ The guards bowed and made way for the host. Everywhere elves soon started shout out greetings to him as they crossed the bridge where the same thing happened. As they walked through the city he rode up to Lindaliel _. "Why do they act so nice towards me, first they feared me then they greeted me as an old friend and as a prince."_ She looked at him. _"Well you are a prince of the Noldor and the reason for their hospitality is that you believe in us. A Noldorin prince believes in the people his people despises. They believe there is still hope that one day they will not be hunted anymore since someone has finally started to believe us."_ At this Maedhros was speechless. _"And just like that they accept me? They just take me into their open arms?"_ She grinned at him. _"Yes."_ Then he remembered something. _"Why did they call you princess?"_ She looked sheepishly at him. _"My mother was to be the next queen after my grandfather stepped down but she died and my uncle do not want the throne nor can he have it since my mother was older and that makes her firstborn the heir of the throne and then him as the other heir if her firstborn do not have a child. I am her firstborn and only child which makes me the heir to the throne of Lindalenor and when my haru deems that his time has come he will step down and I will be crowned queen."_ Maedhros was at loss of words after this. _"But why did you not tell me when we met at the first time?"_ She looked at him. _"You must be jesting. We are Laerquendi the most hated of all people in Arda. Who wouldn't want to kill the future queen? We could not say our titles in case something like that happened."_ Maedhros nodded understandingly. Soon they were outside the castle. They rode through the gates and into the courtyard where they finally stopped. They were home. On top of the great stairs that lead into the castle stood a couple in white. The ellon had soft blonde hair like Lindaliel and white robes that made him shine. By his side stood an elleth of great beauty. Her hair was black as night with silver sparkles in it so it seemed as if her hair was garlanded with stars. Maedhros felt a bit nervous when he felt their stares directed towards him. Lindaliel sensed his discomfort and went over to him. _"That is my haru and haruni. King Aranlaer and queen Tinweriel."_


End file.
